


Facing The Past

by FlynnTwins



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Attacks, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Awesome Pepper Potts, BAMF Morgan Stark, BAMF Pepper Potts, BAMF Peter Parker, F/F, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Fix-It, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Morgan is 15, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter is 26, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), SHIELD, Teenager Morgan Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Lives, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tony is basically Peter's dad, Worried May Parker (Spider-Man), no starker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-26 10:53:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlynnTwins/pseuds/FlynnTwins
Summary: "You know he miss you alot, and he regrets his each and every word he said that day".Morgan said"I know Morgan, i miss him too i miss each and everyone of you specially Mr. Stark, hell i even miss friday". Peter said his lips quivering."Why don't you come back now?". She said placing her hand on his shoulder"You. Kno Know i ca. Cant". he shuttered"You can try, please pete he loves you i love you mom loves you we all love you please please come back" Morgan pleaded"Its not easy Morgan it's just he'll never forgive me for what i did and i don't blame him for that" he said getting up from the sofa.Suddenly a voice interrupted them, "Hello, well sorry I heard your conversation but not all of it" said a pretty female with brunette hair and dark brown eyes "I live here too. I am Elle, Elle Mendes Parker's fiance he talks about you alot. It's really nice to finally meet you".Before both Morgan and Peter could even reply Morgan's phone started ringing "it's dad" she said looking at the caller ID."Take it" replied Peter Morgan received the call."Hey dad" she said trying to sound as normal as she can."What are you doing in queens Morgan?" Tony asked"Well shit"





	1. Life

**Author's Note:**

> This plot was decided by us before the end game release but after watching end game we both were heart broken we still are heartbroken so we did some slight changes with the plot everyone is alive we mean everyone Loki is alive Gamora is alive well R.I.P "Vision" 2015~2018 
> 
> We are sorry we didn't had any idea about what to do with you so you're still dead,
> 
> Tony never sold the tower well why bcz we said so lol.
> 
> Captain is also here and he's still Captain America he's not selfish we deny to believe the fact that he went back into times and married Peggy Carter fight us well in here ofcouse he did went back into times to return the stone's and he got his last dance but he didn't stay back neither did he married Peggy he didn't, Natasha is alive as well how we'll explain that later in our story and the other avengers will eventually show up. 
> 
> Steve and Natasha are a thing in this fic
> 
> On a serious note this is our first ever fic in this fandom or in any fandom also english is not our first language so if we do any mistakes then pardon us. 
> 
> This is set 10 years after the incidents of endgame so Morgan is 15 and Peter is 26 if we did the calculations correctly!
> 
> There will be flashback scenes and stuffs so yeah without further blabbering lets get into the story, we know the note is pretty big but needed to clear somethings Thankyou.
> 
>  All rights to marvel and disney we own nothing other than our original characters. Thankyou!
> 
> Hope you guy's enjoy, do share your views.

Tony opened his eyes. His vision was blurry. He blinked numerous times to clear his vision. Once his vision was cleared he looked around to find Pepper facing her back towards him and talking with a team of doctors. He with weak voice called her,

"Pepper"

Pepper hearing him turned towards him. She had happy tears in her eyes seeing her love back after 6 long months. Yes it has been 6 long months from Tony's snap, from the death of Thanos, from them almost loosing Tony. Tony didn't die but he was in coma for 6 long months.  
Pepper ran towards him along with the doctors following her and hugged him tightly not hurting him kissing his him all over his face.

"Oh, Tony. Thank God, thank God you are back." Said Pepper looking him in the eye with tears of joy.

"Don't worry. I ain't gonna leave y'all so soon. After all Morgan loves me 3000 means more than you." Said Tony in his usual Tony Stark tone which sounded really weak and he tried to wink which made Pepper laugh a little with tears. They were feeling each other after long untill the doctors interrupted them.

"Mrs. Stark. We need to check on Mr. Stark. Please if you could just move a bit."

"Sure, doctor. Sorry. Please check him." Replied Pepper.

"Well Mrs. Stark, Mr. Stark's vitals r good but he's really weak. You guys will need to take care of him more and he'll need to follow a diet which I'll give you shortly and also we'll remove his oxygen mask when he's strong enough to breathe on his own." Said the doctor.

" Thank you doctor."  
"It's my pleasure Mrs. Stark. Okay then we'll leave you two to have sometime of your own. Take care Mr. Stark." 

"Sure doctor." Tony replied in a weak voice.

The doctor smiled and left with his team. 

Once the doctor went Tony gestured Pepper to sit beside him. Pepper sat beside him on the stool. Tony slowly and weakly upped his hand n touched her cheek while Pepper smiled grabbing his hand with her both hands.

Tony while rubbing his thumb softly below her lower lip asked, " Where are we? How are you, Morgan and the kid and all others?"

" We are in Wakanda. All are not well they only show themselves as strong but they r broken without you. Desperately waiting for you to get back to them." Replied Pepper.

Tony humming in response asked her, " How long have I been in coma?"

"6 months."

"Hmm"

"Only hmm? I thought you would be shocked or remark something dramatically as you always do."

"Believe me Pepper I never thought I would survive that snap but I did and it's a very big thing so, even if I would've woken up 10 years later I wouldn't have been surprised that I was in coma for so long. I would've been overwhelmed that I've woken up and can spend the rest of my life with you guys." Said Tony looking at a particular place thoughtfully and smiled looking at her as he finished.

"Oh, Tony." saying so Pepper hugged him tightly yet softly.

"Now don't be emotional and where are all? I wanna meet 'em specially my kids"

"They are in New York. Peter has started his school. Morgan is with him. They have bonded very well over the past 6 months just like brother - sister. All others are also with them."

"That's good. I'm happy that my kids are bonding well."

"Same here. Wait lemme call 'em. They'll be really happy to see you back specially Peter and Morgan."

"Oh and yes. Happy and May got engaged 2 months back."

"Oh! Wait, What!"

Time skip to 6 hours later,  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
Tony was half laying on the bed when the door of his cabin burst open n two figures came running in. They were Peter and Morgan while others came behind following them.

"Mr.Stark/ Daddy" said Peter and Morgan in chorus and ran towards him. Peter directly hugged him while Morgan climbed on the bed hugging him. Tony hugged them smilingly. Peter and Morgan were sobbing vigorously.

"Shush, kiddos. Cheer up. I'm here with you. I'm back."

"Mr.Stark/ Daddy you are back. I missed you so much."

"I'm happy to be back too kiddos." 

Peter and Morgan broke the hug with tears still running down their cheeks.

"Daddy, I... I miss...missed you so much. Peteey told me that.....that you would be back. You loved me more than 3000 and you would never....never leave me. I love you 3000 daddy."

"I love you tons sweetie."

Morgan smiled hearing him and hugged him again. All others came and met Tony even T'Challa and Shuri were there as well. Tony while Morgan looked towards Peter who was looking at Morgan with a smile but tears were there in his eyes.

"Kid." Tony said while touching his shoulder. This act of Tony made Peter look towards him for few seconds then burst out crying hugging him.

"Mr... Mr. Sta... Stark. I... I thought I had lost you. You... you were there limp in... in front of me. I... I thought I would nev... Never see you again. 

"Shush kid it's ok" said Tony with tears in his eyes seeing his kid so vulnerable. While all others were left in tears as well even little Morgan was crying seeing her Petey. Though she's small but she's very smart after all she's the daughter of Mr. and Mrs. Tony Stark.

"Nnno. No it's... It's not ok. It's not ok. Please... please lemme speak today. I need to get this out of me. You... you are a father figure to me. After... after my father died uncle Ben was there for ne as a father fig... figure but, but then he too died in... in front of me, in my arms. And I was left again alone with... with no father figure. I was brok... broken. I... I thought I was cursed to have a father figure in my life."

May cried remembering that scene where Ben died and Peter was left shattered while Pepper, Natasha and Happy consoled her. While Peter continued.

"Bu... But then... then you came in my life. I thought you would be jus... just my mentor but you became more than that. You bec...became a fath...father figure to me. You...you made me feel safe. You made me feel secure." Peter said all of this with a little smile remembering his moments with Tony while all the while Tony was hugging rubbing his back with a hand with tears in his eyes hugging Morgan with another hand who was also crying but his smile turned into frown remembering Tony's limp body. He continued with frown and tears.

"But...but when.....when I saw u there lying infront of me almost dead at that time I... I thought my father figure again left me but... but this time I was determined. God... God couldn't snatch you from me, from Morgan, from Pepper, from all of us. God couldn't snatch my father again from me. I... I love you a lot Mr... Mr. Stark."

All listened to Peter with tears in their eyes. May and Pepper knew from before that Peter thought Tony as his father even all others also came to know about it in these 6 months but Tony, he was overwhelmed knowing that Peter loved him as a father. He always knew that Peter loved him more than a mentor and he loved Peter too as a son but he was hesitant to show it because he didn't know how would Peter react but he got overwhelmed hearing Peter today because he never thought that Peter would think of him as his father.

"I love you too kid. I love you tons." said Tony kissing Peter's forehead while tears were there in his eyes. All were in tears as well. It was rare for all to see Tony Stark crying.

After a while, for lightening the mood Tony started his drama.

"Now come on guys. Stop being emotional and making me cry. If the paparazzi gets to know that The Iron Man is crying they'll make fun of me and I can no longer shut them up. Huh!" 

All including Peter who had now broken the hug chuckled hearing him wiping tears. 

Suddenly Tony smirked and said looking towards May and Happy, "By the way kid, I heard that this attractive aunt of yours got engaged with this unhappy Happy. Shit I lost the chance."

"TONY!" said Pepper and Happy glaring at him while May blushed.

"Fine, my bad." said Tony lifting his hands up in surrender looking scared by Pepper's glare while all others laughed and Pepper too smiled.

Finally, finally their happiness were back. The Tony Stark, The Iron Man was back.  
×××××××××

 

"10 year's later"

 

"Dad dad listen to me just for once" yelled a 15 year old Morgan Stark while running behind her father

"No Morgan you can't just go there and i don't wanna argue with you that's it" Replied Tony raising his eyebrow

 

"But dad i promise i'll be safe and  all of my friends will be going to that party everyone will tease me for being a spoil sport she pouted"

"Mom help me please she called for Pepper letting out a whine"

"Sorry honey but i can't help you this time" came Pepper's reply who was typing something on her starkpad

"Dad please listen to me" she pleaded

"Okay i'll but first breakfast after that i'll listen to you for sure" Tony said while taking a seat

"Thankyou dad she grinned"

"Mom can i turn the t.v. on ?" 

"Sure honey" came Pepper's reply

"F.R.I.D.A.Y can you please put on the news channel" asked Morgan

"Sure Miss Stark" the ceiling replied. 

"Thankyou Fri i love you" she said grinning happily

"Morgan see i don't think you should go to that party i mean see you'll need to take a date and you know you're still a kid and i just".

"Get really overprotective" Pepper interrupted.               
"Sometimes Pep" he said

"Always Tony" she rolled her eye's

Morgan who was casually eating her spaghetti spoke  up "Mom Dad shhhh this news is important"  with a wide smile and her eye's focused on the big tv.                                               

 

"The wait is finally over Captain America finally gets engaged with the love of his life guess who? Obviously the one and only Black Widow, our source's tells that they got engaged last month in a very private ceremony at the new Avengers facility only the old team member's some close friends and their families were invited here is some adorable pictures from the ceremony Captain Steve Rogers posted this morning".  Spoke the news anchor

"Omg they look so adorable together, Morgan said is awe  Aunt Nat was looking really pretty that day".  

"True she was so happy she deserves all the happiness actually both of them does". Pepper said with a warm smile 

 "Looks like cap has finally gotten used with social media", Tony smirked 

"Oh please he's cooler than you dad" teased Morgan making Tony choke his food and Pepper chuckle a bit "You hurt me" frowned Tony dramatically "Friday girl you hear that Do one thing Morgan why don't you just take Old Capsicle with you to that party? "  

Morgan's eye's lit up hearing that 

" Not a bad idea though dad so are you letting me go "

"No no nope i never said i am and i was joking" replied Tony

"Mean" Morgan said under her breathe. 

"I am just putting it out i don't have a boyfriend ok and I was just messing with you even i don't want to go to that stupid party but can i go over Uncle Happy and Miss May's place there we can watch star wars together"

Tony winched a bit at the mention of star wars 

"Sure you can darling" replied Pepper

"Alright so your mom and i have a meeting today which is gonna run real long but Harley will be joining us too so maybe you can stay over at their place May won't have any problem and Happy already took off for 3 days i don't know why bu".....  before Tony could continue he was interrupted by another news 

"Spider-Man saves the day"

Hearing that name Tony's expressions changed and Pepper's eye's became a bit glassy but she quickly wiped her tears before Tony could see.

 

While Morgan kept on looking at the t.v. screen,  

After a very long time our friendly neighborhood crime fighting Spider-Man is seen in queens, stops a big bank robery last night here is the footage of him caught on the cctv camera,  
The footage of Spider-Man was shown and the anchor continued speaking. 

It's been over 8 year's Spider-Man is very rarely seen in queens as per as our sources he was active fighting small crimes at Cambridge nothing big after his fight with Mysterio so what do you guy's think is our queens own friendly neighborhood Spiderman back in action? For more news like this stay with us we'll be right back just after a short break.

Clearing his voice Tony spoke

"Pepper i think we should get going we're getting late". 

"Bye honey takecare i'll call Happy and tell him to pick you up"  said Tony giving Morgan a side hug, Pepper pressed a kiss on her daughter's cheek and said her good bye before leaving.

After making sure her parents were gone Morgan turned her face to the ceiling.

"Friday? "

" Yes Miss" replied Friday 

"Can you tell me when was Spiderman last seen?" 

"Sorry Miss but i am afraid i can't give you that information".

"Alright send Miss.May a message that i'll come to visit her in the evening and i am going over a friends place tell her to inform uncle Happy too".

"Message sent to May Parker Hogan." 

"Friday do me a favour"

"Sure Miss.Stark"

"Track Peter parker for me"

"Miss i am sorry"

"Alright i have my ways"

__________________________________________________

Queens 

A small living room was shown there sat a boy and a girl.  

"I am hell exhausted lets open the other boxes tomorrow" spoke up the girl

"Parker are you listening"

"I am listening Elle" replied Peter fidgeting with a little toy car, 

"What are you doing anyways" she asked raising her eyebrow 

"Omg is that Tony's favourite toy car which got broken while we were shifting? Wow Parker you fixed it".

Peter passed his fiance a wide smile and she returned it back Gosh He loved her so much he pulled her closer to him making her sit on his lap and pressed his lips on her forehead giving her a quick peck resting his chin on her head smelling the aroma of the lavender shampoo she used he loved the smell of it because it always made him feel loved made him feel home .

 

"That kid is my life couldn't break his heart so fixed his favourite toy"   Peter told her

"You always fix everything Parker" she said getting out of his grip

"You know sometimes i just wonder how did i ended up with someone so perfect like you and here is me" 

Peter shook his head and puts his index finger on her lips stopping her from speaking further

"I love you Ellezabeth Mendes" he whispered  

"I love you too Peter Benjamin Parker" her voice wet

"By the way where is our peanut?" Asked Peter.

"Last i saw him he was in his room", oh i forgot to tell you that i completed setting up his room last night when you were out patrolling"  Elle said with a proud smile ,

 

"Babe i don't know what would i do without you" Peter said cheekily 

 

"Just go drop the kid at Ned's i'll just go make him ready also i'll give him his favorite car he'll be very happy seeing it" with that Elle went upstairs.

 

"I couldn't fix broken relationships though" Peter thought

 

"Daddy Daddy" came a little boy there running towards Peter and hugged Peter's legs the kid looked like not more than 4 Peter lifted him up kissing him on his cheeks 

"There is my little guy" he said cupping his son's right cheek

"Thankyou daddy mommy said you fi.. Fix  my car i love you" the kid said

"Aww i love you too kiddie" peter pressed a kiss on his forehead

 

"Tony Benjamin Parker" yelled Elle with a fake anger in her voice 

"oops daddy mommy's mad i made mommy mad" whispered little Tony hugging his father tightly,

"What were you upto young man?" Asked Elle calmly 

"This is happening all because of you Parker" she said pointing her index finger towards peter

"What did i do now" asked a confused Peter 

"I just caught the kid trying to climb the wall's and he was standing on a freaking chair from which he can fall and get himself hurt you know what Parker i am so thankful to god that our kid is not born with super power's otherwise i seriously would have gone crazy a very long time ago". She sighed

 

"Tony Benjamin come to your mother right now" but Tony shook his head in no

"Alright looks like no one loves mommy okay then i think i will just go" said Elle faked a sad voice teasing her son. 

 

"Mommy nooo" screamed little Tony jumping from his dads arms and ran towards his mother hugging her tightly 

"I love you mommy don't be mad Tony's sorry" he said holding his ears 

"Aww my baby boy" whispered Elle before lifting the kid in her arm's 

"Mommy loves you so much Tony don't scare her like that what if you fell down and get hurt? Mommy will cry then and mommy will get very sad if her peanut gets hurt you are mommy's big boy promise me you'll never try to climb wall's ever again and you'll not run while climbing the stairs promise mommy?

"I just wanted to be like daddy he boom boom bad people's" he pouted

"You're better than me kid promise mommy" Peter told his son

 

"Promise" said little Tony loudly before hugging his mother while Elle let out a small laugh hugging her son close to her

"I think i should capture this moment" Peter said taking out his phone from his pocket

"Parker let's take a family selfie? What say kiddie"

"Yes daddy come" squealed Tony,

Peter stood beside them holding his phone for a selfie when Tony interrupted "Wait mommy daddy can you both make that duck face aunt Betty makes always" he said doing a pout both Peter and Elle laughed and the family pouted looking into the camera while Peter snapped some pictures...  

"This is nice i am gonna frame this" smiled Peter looking at the picture


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queens is Peter's home and Peter loved this city. He was very guilty to have abandoned queens but you can't change your destiny. It'll happen what is destined. What happened was destiny but he is glad to be back in his own city his home, he's not complaining but he missed his old life. He really wished sometimes if everything was same. If he hadn't done what he did 8 years ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who left comments and kudos on the last and also to the people who have bookmarked , we really appreciate it. Thankyou 3000 <3
> 
> Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Sometimes it makes Peter wonder how much his life has changed in past few years. He has a loving fiance, a little son whom he can die for . 'DAD'. He and a 'DAD' he never thought about it so early. It's not like he never wanted to have kids or something. God, he loves kids. They are so pure and Peter has always wanted to have kids but he didn't want to have them unplanned. Tony was quite unplanned he and Elle never thought they would have a kid at such a young age but he and Elle never considered him to be a mistake. He's the best thing that has ever happened to them and God he loves his son so much. He was scared really scared when 4 years ago Elle showed him her pregnancy test kit which was positive, she was terrified. She wouldn't stop crying being worried about it and maybe he was even more terrified than her. He screwed up big that time he cursed himself for being so careless reckless for not using the protection,  both of them were quite young at that time with no decent jobs.

" How are we gonna raise a kid?"  Elle questioned him everytime and everytime he replied, "We'll do it together and we'll be the best parents a child could ever have."

Not lying he was scared, really scared. What if he failed? Because they were all alone there was no one although May was there but there was not much she could do and Happy, God! That guy helped so much, well its still kind of weird for him to believe that Happy is his uncle now when he turned into dust Happy was there for May. She told him when he was gone, how much Happy had helped and after a year they started seeing eachother. Bought a new apartment in Manhattan and moved together. Peter was glad he could atleast be in their wedding. He missed that grumpy man.

But at the end of the day both of them were all alone but for a second thought there were many other people around this world who were even younger than them and were and are raising their kids alone. So, why can't they? Tony was born early because of all the stress Elle was taking and that had lead her to an early labour. He was so scared that he'll loose them. He couldn't loose Elle she was all he had at that time and the kid he was not even here and Peter already loved him so much. They were his life. But by God's grace they were both saved and healthy.

Then the time came when for the first time Peter held his son in his arms and from that moment he knew he would protect him with all his life and all he had. He failed in many different ways but till today he never failed as a dad. Elle everyday told him that he was the best fiance and dad one can ever have. 

Gosh, he loved his little family so much, but still something was missing and that emptiness that never could get filled by anything or anyone else.       
××××

"Bye mommy. We are going to Charlie " said little Tony waving at his mother.

"Ok sweetie. Be a good boy okay and don't trouble aunt betty. Have fun with Charlie." Elle ruffled his hair lovingly saying all this.

"Okay, bye. I love you mommy."     

"I love you too kiddo." She said placing a soft kiss on her son's forehead.                        

Peter smiled at the scene. Gosh he can never get enough of saying how much he loved them.                    

"Peanut, can you go wait in the car?" asked Peter.  
                                      
"Okay, daddy." Replied Tony before getting into the car.              

Once Tony was in the car Peter pulled Elle closer to him while holding her from her waist with both hands. Elle raised her eyebrow at this while Peter smirked at her. 

"So all the kiss for the kid only and nothing for me?" He asked faking a sad face.  
                                         
"Parker don't tell me that you're being jealous of your own son." Elle asked dramatically while rolling her eyes.      

"Maybe" Peter faked a frown.           
           
Elle rolled her eyes again before placing a quick kiss on Peter's cheek.       
                                             
"Not fair Elle." Peter cried.             

"You're such a drama queen Parker" she said while laughing.          

"That I am darling" replied he.        

Elle sighed at his behaviour nodding her head in disbelief.                   

"Alright I think you're getting really late aren't you?" Asked Elle while raising one of her brows at him.                              

"Yeah you're right." Peter's eye's widened looking at his watch "i love you bye." Said Peter kissing her forehead.                               

"Love you too, Parker. Bye. Drive safely." Replied Elle giving him a short peck.         
\--------------------------------------------------                       
Peter got into the car not before making sure his kid was seated safely and comfortably all buckled up in his car seat.      
    
"You ok there bud?" he asked the kid while tying his own seatbelt.            

"Yes, daddy" Tony grinned at him.            

While Peter too replied his grin by smiling at him. He started the car and he left for Ned's house.  
\------------------------------------------  
Edward Ned Leeds had a perfect life. He had a great father, a very supportive mother and sweet little sister. He also had good grades and a best friend like Peter and a huge crush on Elizabeth Betty Brant who was the news anchor for Midtown High and also a student of his class. He liked her a lot. Maybe she also liked him back but then the unfortunate decimation happened and he was gone. When he came back, he knew one thing that everything had changed his sister told him he and his mother were gone and it had been 5 years. If he did the calculation correctly then he should've been 21 but he was still sixteen and his little sister who was 13 when that unfortunate thing happened was then 18.

Ned wanted to cry when the first thing came on his mind was Peter, his best friend. Did he also got dusted or? He didn't even want to think about that but his mind kept going back to that thought but then he got a call from Aunt May telling him that Peter was also gone but he was fine then and would be starting school soon. Ned had never been more glad. He thought that he was being selfish but he didn't wanted to loose Peter atleast. 'Iron Man' their hero saved them.

When he returned to school things were changed. He could see a lot of new faces and new teachers. Their lockers and everything had changed then he spotted Peter there and he was relieved. He cried hugging his best friend.

We are okay." Peter assured him. He saw Betty, Flash and MJ there approaching them. The most shocking part was when Eugene Flash Thompson hugged Peter and him.

"I have never been this happy before seeing you two loosers." Flash almost shouted with a bit tears in his eyes.

If 5 years ago you told Ned that Flash can hug him or Peter he would have kicked you right into your bottom. MJ just passed both him and Peter a comforting teary smile and hugged them which surprised them because she wasn't the one who liked showing emotions. Betty cried on hugging him.

"I am, I am so so glad to see you. I....I am so glad that you're o...ok" Betty cried. 

"We are ok, we will be ok" Ned whispered into her ears.

After some years their lives were going perfectly and smoothly as he and Betty moved together. Their wedding was in talks. Maybe people would think it was a little early to get married as both of them were 21, almost 22 but they wanted to. He had a nice job where he was paid well. He had his own apartment. Mostly, he was ok.

But then on one fine evening, he got a call from the CPS telling him that his cousin sister was in a car crash and died right on the spot and her daughter was with them and Ned was listed as her emergency contact. They had to call him because her bastard boyfriend just abandoned her and the kid like that. When his cousin sister's daughter was born she asked him to promise her that if something happened to her then if he would take care of her child or not. Ned promised her that he would protect her daughter with all his life and Ned never broke his promises. 

His cousin daughters name was Charlie. Betty loved Charlie and she was more than happy to take care of that kid. She was her daughter, their daughter. Ned was gald that he had Betty in his life because she love that kid ao much that Ned didn't even had to think twice before taking her in. And from then he became her dad. He's a Dad now. He loves his little family so much. They are happy and satisfied in their life.

×××××

A black car stopped infront of a pretty house with a screech sound of tires.

"Daddy. We reached!" Tony shouted jumping in his car seat.       
                 
"Woah woah calm down little guy and yes kid, we have reached. Are you exited to have fun with your cousin?" Asked Peter smiling at his son.          

"Yessss i am" he exclaimed excitedly.

Peter opened his seatbelt and carried Tony out of the car after getting him out of his car seat.

"I'll ring the door bell. I'll ring it." Tony yelled jumping happily in his father's arms.

"Alright, Peanut" Peter laughed at his son. He held his son infront of the door bell while Tony pressed it.

"Good boy." Peter complimented his son giving a tight kiss on his cheek.

"Coming." someone replied from inside.

And soon both Peter and Tony were greeted by a little girl of age 5 almost 6.

"Uncle Peter and Ben are here mumma" Charlie Reese Edward Leeds told her mother while answering the door.

Tony gestured Peter to put him down and Peter did.

"Hi Charlie." both Peter and Tony greeted the girl at the same time.

"Hi, uncle Peter. Hello, Ben" the little girl greeted back.

"Darling, aren't you going to invite them inside?" Betty asked her daughter smiling at her.

"Oops! Sorry, mumma. Charlie is stupid. Sorry, please come inside Uncle Peter and Ben." she said politely.

"You're not stupid little miss."  Peter told her while ruffling her hair and pulling betty in a hug.

"Long time, Mr. Parker." She joked.

"We met yesterday only Mrs. Leeds." Replied Peter rolling his eyes at his friend.

Betty just laughed in reply and pulled Tony into a hug while peter had a little talk with his niece.

"How are you little Peter i heard that you've learned how to write your name! Is it true?" she asked her friend's son/ nephew showing amusement.

"Yes, aunt Betty. Mommy teach me." he blushed while saying this.

"It's taught Ben not teach. I learnt in school today" Said Charlie correcting him.

"Oops! Sorry." Said Ben biting his tongue cutely.

"It's ok." Charlie smiled and hugged him.

Betty and Peter went 'Awww' on their bond.

"I see my Barbie doll's cousin is here." Ned said entering the house kissing his daughter's forehead and pulling Peter into a hug before doing their signature handshake.

"Don't call me that dadda. Mommy is barbie because her name is Betty." Charlie pouted.

" Alright, Bambi." Said Ned raising his hands up in surrender. "Why don't you take Tony inside and show him your new legos? The ones grandma gifted you." Ned asked his daughter.

" Okay, dadda. Come Ben" Charlie replied happily pulling Tony inside with her.

"Bye, Peanut. Have fun." Peter shouted fron behind.

"Bye, daddy. Love you." Tony replied quickly before running inside with Charlie.

"I'll go check on them while you both talk. Bye Peter and tell Elle that I said hello."

"Sure. Bye, Betts." replied Peter and with that Betty went inside.

"Are you not goin' to come inside?" Ned asked his best friend. 

"Why not!" Replied Peter while getting inside the house.

"So, how's the shifting going?" Asked Ned.

"The house is still a mess bro. Shifting with a kid is hectic." Peter said running a hand through his hair.

"I know better dude, I still remember when Betty and I took Charlie in, the first thing we did was to find a decent home and shifting with a 1 year old was definitely hectic." Ned look a deep breathe.

" You're a great father Ned and maybe the best in my view. I still remember she was so little when your cousin sister died in that car crash and her asshole boyfriend just abandoned the kid and just disappeared like just like that." Said Peter sounding a little angry.

" Betty loves the kid. I don't know if I could have done it without her and she can even fight with me for Charlie. I so lucky to get her" Ned smiled while saying this.

"I know." Peter chuckled.

"Who knew we will be having dad talks apart from science legos and star wars?" Ned laughed.

"I still love legos" Peter said.

"And pizza." 

"And movie nights."

"And Star Wars."

Both looked at eachother for a moment before bursting out into laughter.

"We are still the same." both of them said at the same time.

"Alright so i'll take a leave now. I'll pick Tony up at 5, okay?"

"Cool." Ned replied. "And we can plan for Charlie's 6th birthday together so bring Elle along with you too. She's a great organizer you're one lucky man." 

"That I am." Peter let out a chuckle waving at his best friend before getting into the car and driving off.  
\---------------------------------------------  
Queens is Peter's home and Peter loved this city. He was very guilty to have abandoned queens but you can't change your destiny. It'll happen what is destined. What happened was destiny but he is glad to be back in his own city his home, he's not complaining but he missed his old life. He really wished sometimes if everything was same. If he hadn't done what he did 8 years ago.  
××××

Peter was driving peacefully back home when he noticed two brats trying to mug a old lady. Without wasting a moment Peter parked his car aside and jumped out of his car and tapped twice on the locket he was wearing which formed into a Navy bluish black and Red Spider-Man suit.

"Not cool man!" he said jumping infront of the muggers.

"Hey! You're the Spider guy!" one of the muggers yelled.

"The one and only." Spider-Man replied with pride in his voice.

"Go away insect or else i'll shoot you." another mugger yelled.

Peter rolled his eyes underneath his mask and shot a web towards the mugger snatching his gun from him.

"It's not cool to mug people." he said as he webbed up the two muggers. "Also spiders are Arachnids not insects." he said as he finished webbing up the two muggers.

"Thank you so much for helping me Spider-Man." the old lady said sounding grateful.  
      
"It's my duty ma'am." he replied.

He called 911 from a booth nearby and reported the crime making sure the lady had safely reached her apartment. After it was done, Peter returned to his car not before tapping his chest twice as the suit turned into a locket again.

Peter got into the drivers seat and started his car, when he heard a female voice.

"Hello Spider-Man." Said someone from behind him.

Peter's eyes widened and he stopped the car with a jerk.

"Steady Spider-Man." Said the voice.

Peter turned to his back to see a girl nit just a girl, a freaking teenager sitting in his car in the backseat.

"Who the hell are you?" Peter yelled with horrified expressions.

"You're the Spider-Man and you're so careless that you left your car unlocked like that!" the girl replied sounding surprised ignoring Peter's question.

"I don't know what are you talking about kid. But don't you know that you cannot break into somebody's car like that? Also, who are you and what are you doing in my car" Peter asked her.

 

"So you forgot me." The teenager said sounding a bit hurt. "But I don't blame you. It's been 8 long years Petey" she looked at him with tears.

" Mo..Morg...Morgan, Morgan?" Peter shuttered almost in tears sounding a bit confused, hurt, happy. He was going through mixed emotions. His mind wasn't in a state to react.

Morgan smirked seeing him so flabbergasted.

"Oh, the Tony Stark smirk." Peter thought looking at her face still going through mixed emotions.

Morgan clearing her voice spoke which brought Peter back to reality.

"We need to have a word and a car is not really a appropriate place to talk in, so I guess We are going to your place then."


	3. Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tony why can't you just forgive Peter?" Asked Pepper helplessly.
> 
> "How many time do I have to tell you not to take his name in front of me! Because of him I was about to loose her!" Shouted Tony angrily.
> 
> "But what if he wasn't at fault." Shouted Pepper as well.
> 
> "He is and I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'm gonna check on Morgan as to where she is now." Said Tony dismissing the matter making Pepper sigh helplessly. He pulled out his Stark Phone to check on Morgan's location but got confused seeing her location.
> 
> "Wait! What is Morgan doing in Queens?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We know we haven't posted in a while but we have been so busy lately but we managed to write up a chapter also we have been working on some other new stories too which will be up very soon hope you guy's will like them too, thanks for all the comments and kudos it means alot as it's our first time writing a fic.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and do share your views xoxo
> 
> ~E & E

Elle was in Walmart buying Nutella for her kid. This kid and his father couldn't live without Nutella and could finish it real quick. While she was buying it she saw a teen around the age of 17-19 buying a pregnancy kit. She looked nervous and scared. There was a boy with her whom she figured as her boyfriend as he was trying to comfort the girl but he looked nervous as well. Seeing them she remembered the first time she told Peter that she was pregnant.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

It was almost 5 years ago she had found out she was pregnant. She was very scared and nervous. She decided to call Peter but before that the door of their rented apartment opened and Peter entered in.

"Hey, babe." Greeted Peter coming inside 

"H....Hey, you're early today."

"Yaa...." He paused looking at her. He got worried seeing her pale, sweaty nervous and scared. He reached her with long strides and cupped her face. He continued, "Babe, what's wrong?"

"I....I'm preg... pregnant." Shuttered Elle.

Peter's hands dropped as he looked at her in shock as Elle looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Wha....what, what! Are...are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Do...d...do you want an abor....."

"Nooo." Shouted Elle. "No, no. I....I can't kill my baby our baby. Don't you want this baby?"

"Of course I do Elle. But I don't wanna force you." Peter said as he hugged Elle.

"I also want this baby but how are we gonna raise it. We are not at all financially stable." Said Elle hugging him back.

"We'll figure this out Elle. We will. If people younger than us can do it then why can't we?" Assured Peter but he was freaking out inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elle snapped out of her thoughts as the helper in the counter called her out giving her the change. Elle glanced at the teens once before taking her stuffs and returning home.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After Elle came home from her shopping she put the stuffs on the kitchen counter and went to their room. Once reaching their room she opened a few boxes and started arranging things. While she came across a few pictures which were Peter 's and hers childhood, their families, the Stark family and pics of their present. Looking at those pictures she went in deep thoughts with a small smile on her face.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Ellezabeth Mendes known as 'Elle' is alot of things. She's sensitive, kind, smart, badass and a savage at the same time. She loves Peter and Tony more than anything in her life. She can not even imagine her life without them. After loosing her parents at the age of 11 and being among one of the victim of the snap at the age of 15, she had never thought that her life would or could be okay again until she met Peter Parker. She never believed in love at first sight but the first time she laid her eyes on him, his smile, those innocent eyes and his laughter and his caring nature made her fell for him.

No one ever cared or loved her like Peter did not even her own parents she actually never saw very much of her parents as they were always working. Her metarnal grandma brought her up but she also left her when she was 8. Even when her parents couldn't give her much time, one thing she knew was that her parents loved her a lot and they could do anything to protect her. She misses them a lot sometimes.

 

After dating Peter for almost 4 years and moving in with him, she found out that she was pregnant. When she found out that she was expecting she was scared, so so scared but one thing she knew was that Peter would never back off from his responsibilities and he would never leave her side but the thing that was worrying her the most was that they didn't have any stable job or their own apartment. They were both living in a rented one. 'How were they gonna raise a kid?' was the first thought that came in her mind. Abortion that was not even a option. She never thought about that. She could never kill a little life. She couldn't kill her own child. The life that was growing inside her was the symbol of hers and Peter's love. 

 

Peter had a job in 'The Daily Bugle' newspaper as a photographer. His salary was decent. He worked on small missions for SHIELD too and surprisingly SHIELD paid him but Peter never took any money from them. And about Elle, she was a freelance writer. But it was still not enough for both of them to raise a kid. Raising a kid was a Very big responsibility.

Her pregnancy phase wasn't easy on her. She had stressed herself so much that it lead her to have an early labour. After a lot of complications, struggling and fighting she heard her child's first cry. When Tony cried for the first time she cried as well. Her kid, hers and Peter's son. That moment was magical and probably one of the best moments of her life. From that very moment she knew one thing that there was nothing she couldn't do for that precious child. Her child. And here they are today, happy and satisfied but she knew that Peter misses his family. Even though she never met anyone other than Happy and May but the stories she has heard from him, she knew how much the Starks meant actually means for Peter.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"How did you even got my location?" Peter questioned Morgan who was now sitting beside Peter on the passenger seat.

"I have been trying to find you ever since Petey." she replied fixing her gaze on Peter with a sad smile while Peter raised his eyebrows at her.

"Fine. *Sigh* Well I may have had hacked Friday just for you and see I am successful." she said proudly making Peter chuckle a bit.

"Truly you're Mr. Stark's kid. But are you sure that Mr. Stark won't get to know what you did. I mean...." Peter asked as he continued driving.

"Well I won't say I am a pro in hacking but Harley will make sure that I don't get caught."

"Keener? I miss him." he sighed sadly.

"He does too. Everyone does." She whispered looking straight on the road while Peter glanced at her.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Morgan Stark was perfect. She is smart and intelligent just like her dad. Graceful and well spoken like her mom. She had a lovely family. Two lovely parents, superhero uncles & aunts her auntie May and uncle Happy, some awesome cousins, Harley and even Friday but her perfect family picture was still incomplete. Her family picture is not complete without her Peter. It can never be. She missed her Petey a lot. Her big brother She missed him so much.

She was really small when her Petey left. She couldn't understand why her dad was so mad at Peter. She had never seen her dad this mad at someone before. Petey saved her when she was in danger. Then why was her dad so mad at him? What made her daddy so mad at her brother? She didn't know.

That night when Peter left the tower without saying Morgan good-bye or seeing her, she was sad. Even her daddy didn't came to tuck her to bed. That night everyone looked so sad her uncle Happy wasn't also there. When little Morgan asked her mother where is Peter? Why he left and why dad was scolding Peter? Pepper told her that daddy is just a little angry on Peter but they will be ok and he'll come back sooner than she could think. 

Lie! After that day she never saw Peter soon. Well 10 years is a long time, she sometimes thought if Peter forgot her. She knew both were at fault and Tony shouldn't have overreacted that day.

Adults are complicated. She just knew this thing. They never told her anything and pretended everything to be just fine but she saw how May and Tony used to hesitate while having a conversation in the first year after Peter left and how her mom and uncle Happy used to steal glances but Tony and May were soon fine around each other and no one mentioned Peter ever and even if anyone tried to Tony snapped that person off.

She has seen her father leaving the place the moment anyone mentioned Peter. She knew even though he says he doesn't care anymore but how can he not care when he never stopped caring about Peter in the first place. 

 

She have seen her father crying in Peter's room on his birthdays, if anyone missed Peter the most then that person was her dad she can't see her family like this she can't see her dad like this she needs her brother back and as uncle Clint always says Morgan Stark gets what she wants and she'll get this too she'll fix her family.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"We have reached, Morgan." Peter said as he parked his car infront of his house.

"You have a beautiful house Petey" Morgan said

"Thankyou Mo" Peter blushed

"I missed it" She said as she felt tears welling up in her eyes on hearing her old nickname.

"Huh What?" Peter looked confused as he pressed on the doorbell 

"You calling me Mo I missed hearing it" she gave him a soft smile

"I missed calling you that too" he said but frowned as no one answered the door

Maybe Elle has gone out for something Peter thought as he slipped his hand into his pocket pulling out a spare key.

"House is a bit messy, just shifted so don't mind the mess."  Peter said entering the house 

"That's alright" she said following Peter into the house.

"Have a seat Mo." he said pointing at the sofa as he headed towards the kitchen.

She saw Peter pulling a juice bottle out of the refrigerator as Peter did his work she observed the surroundings the living room was not as large as the tower's its even smaller compared to the compounds or May and Happy's but strangely it felt so homely like it does at Uncle Clint's house, the kitchen was attatched with the living room the sitting area had one large sofa and two single sofas a medium seized plasma t.v. was sitting on a wooden table and there was a room located behind where she was sitting and there were stairs.

Peter returned holding a tray with two chocolate cookies and a glass of orange juice, Just when she noticed some small photoframes sitting on the corner table which had a pretty flower vase on it near the t.v.

One was of Peter's mom dad with Peter when he was little, one with May and uncle Ben she has seen that picture at May's, one was with May and Happy it was taken on their wedding day she remembered.

One picture was of Peter and his friends she was quick able to recognise them Ned and MJ it was probably from his graduation day she suppose. One was of a little baby in a Spider-Man onesie, she smiled at how cute that kid looked, next one was of Peter and a burnett girl her hair reached till her shoulders and she had dark brown eye's with pale complexion paler than Peter, she noticed the small baby bump which was almost visible from the T-Shirt she wore Peter's one hand was placed on her baby bump and other was resting on her shoulder, another picture was of Peter the same girl and a little boy the same kid from the previous picture just a little grown-up, and there were some more picture's 

"Is Peter married" she thought in her mind.

"Who are they i mean the kid and the girl" Morgan asked pointing at the frames

"Oh that's my son and, 

"Wait you're telling me that you're married" Morgan asked interrupting Peter grinning widely

"Actually no she's my fiance and the mother of my kid ofcourse. We are not married just not yet but we are planning to." Peter said looking down.

"Oh my god Peter i am a aunt i am so happy for you" Morgan said smiling genuinely

"Thanks" Peter blushed "You'll love them"

"What's her name"

"Ellezabeth but she goes by Elle" 

"Her name is just as pretty as she's. And the kid's name let me guess,  Ben you named him Ben right"

"Actually no his name is Tony, Tony Benjamin Parker Mendes so you're not totally wrong." Peter smiled at her.

"You know he misses you alot, and he regrets his each and every word he said that day". Morgan said.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Tony why can't you just forgive Peter?" Asked Pepper helplessly.

"How many time do I have to tell you not to take his name in front of me! Because of him I was about to loose her!" Shouted Tony angrily.

"But what if he wasn't at fault." Shouted Pepper as well.

"He is and I don't want to talk about it anymore. I'm gonna check on Morgan as to where she is now." Said Tony dismissing the matter making Pepper sigh helplessly. He pulled out his Stark Phone to check on Morgan's location but got confused seeing her location.

"Wait! What is Morgan doing in Queens?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I know Morgan, i miss him too i miss each and everyone of you, Pepper You specially Mr. Stark, hell i even miss friday". Peter said his lips quivering

"Well i am still in touch with May but i miss her it's nothing same without you guy's". He said not trying to cry

"Then why didn't you just came back Pete. Why don't you come back now?". She said placing her hand on his shoulder

"You.. Kno.. Know i ca.. Cant". he shuttered

"You can try, please pete he loves you i love you mom loves you we all love you please please come back" Morgan pleaded

"Its not easy Morgan it's just he'll never forgive me for what i did and i don't blame him for that" he said getting up from the sofa.

"You have a kid a fiance dad and mom will be so happy to meet them." 

"Mr. Stark hates me" Peter said

Suddenly a voice interrupted them

"Hello, well sorry i heard your conversation but not all of it i swear i didn't mean to eavesdrop" said Elle "I live here too"

"Hey, Elle where were you? You didn't open the door." Said Peter 

"Uh I was in the washroom." she continued, "But Parker you didn't tell me that your sister is visiting us?"

"Also what is this Parker where are your manners your sister came to visit our house for the very first time and you didn't even asked her for a cup or coffee or something not even a glass of water?" She sighed unbelievably not noticing the cookies and the juice glass.

"Morgan i am really sorry on behalf of him and also sorry about the mess" she said pointing at the cardboard boxes lying around the living area.

"We just shifted and the kid keep on running around creating mess everywhere, i am so stupid i didn't even introduce myself i am Elle, Elle Mendes Parker's fiance he talks about you alot i have seen your picture you've really grown and Parker was right you're the most prettiest girl  it's really nice to finally meet you". she forwarded her hand reaching for a handshake

Before both Morgan and Peter could even reply Morgan's phone started ringing "it's dad" she said looking at the caller I'd.. "Take it" replied Peter Morgan nodded her head and received the call.. "Hey dad" she said trying to sound as normal as she can,

"What are you doing in queens Morgan?" Came a confused voice of Tony. 

"Well shit"

"How do you even know where i am dad" Morgan asked

"Well remember the tracker in your watch it shows you're in queens right now"  Tony asked his daughter

"Dad are you spying on me again" Morgan frowned

"Maguna no i am not spying on you, i called Happy to check if he picked you up or not he said you texted May you'll visit them later i just got worried" Tony explained as he did call Happy after checking Morgan's location to be confirmed that his phone or her location wasn't hacked.

"I am at one of my friends place," Morgan replied

"As far as i know you don't have any friends from school that live in queens" 

"Dad!!! You don't know her, i'll come back i am coming back she'll drop me" Morgan said hiding the panic in her voice.

"Okay, but should i send Happy to pick you?" Tony asked

"No i'll manage" she said

"Are you sure" 

"Yes dad"

"Okay then call me once you reach at their place" 

"You worry to much dad" she said rolling her eye's

"That's my job, i love you be safe" Tony said his daughter

"Love you too" Morgan said before hanging up the phone

 

"Oh my god" Morgan said taking a deep breathe "I thought i almost got caught"

"So he didn't figure?" Peter asked with worry in his voice

"No he didn't" She said and gulped the glass of orange juice in one go which was kept infront of her when she noticed Elle playing with the hem of her brown hoodie awkwardly.

"I am Morgan Stark, Peter's sister. Nice to meet you too Miss. Mendes, sorry i couldn't reply previously the call interrupted" Morgan said explaining

"That's alright i understand, also Elle is just fine." Elle said giving her a sweet smile

"Your fiance is really pretty, Nice choice Peter" Morgan said as she winked at her brother while Peter started coughing and Elle blushed.

"Thankyou." Elle said blushing

"I better get going now" she said looking at her watch

" I'll drop you Mo" Peter said as he got up and took his car keys from the table

"I can manage you don't have to" Morgan said

"I want to Morgan" Peter replied and Elle nodded with a assuring smile

"Okay The Hogan/Parker residence then" Morgan said getting up.

"You can come around when ever you want Morgan don't hesitate we will love to have you here, specially i'll love to get to know you." Elle said

"Same here, Elle i'll visit soon again and i can't wait to meet the kid" Morgan said pulling Elle for a hug surprisingly while she returned it back.

"Oh, the kid is going to love you Mo" Peter said chuckling

"I bet" Morgan said as she winked

"Sweet Girl" Elle whispered as Peter and Morgan got into the car and drove off.

"I like her" Morgan said 

 

"Elle?" Peter questioned

 

"She's Nice" Morgan said and Peter smiled in reply

 

Peter wrote his number on a tissue paper and  gave it to Morgan as he dropped Morgan infront of Happy and May's house, he was driving back when a message popped out in his phone

 

"That's my number Peter save it see you soon"  
M.S

 

Peter smiled on reading her text, maybe he was gonna see more of Morgan in future.

**Author's Note:**

> From we actually we meant that this fic is written by two persons we're sister's,  
> Twin sisters one is 12 minutes younger we love eachother alot (We hate to admit that though) so yeah the username makes really sense now right, we are shameless lol.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed
> 
>  
> 
> P.s. This fiction is also being posted on wattpad under the same username.
> 
> Do share your views, it'll motivate us to write more. Thankyou


End file.
